A Royal Christmas
This is a 3rd Christmas story made by Venz412 Characters * Venz412's OC * Paw Patrol Show Characters Plot A Snowy Morning One Morning at the Philippine Isles Consulate, at the Consul's quarters. Vicente:(Shivers and wakes up) huh? It's snowing? (Shivers) Vicente stood up and begins to prepare his breakfast and afterwards he begins to go down to the lobby. Employees: Good Morning Consul. Vicente: Maayong Buntag. (Good Morning in Visayan) Vicente Laurel now wears his woolen Blue Pants, underneath his black shoes are white woolen socks, and wears his White short sleeved Polo-Shirt and over is his Navy Blue Jacket exposing the polo. he wears blue mittens, a red scarf and a Winter Hat with the 3 stars and the sun. Vicente: Okay! We should have a christmas Party! At the Lookout. Ryder and the Pups are wearing their winter hats while they are still decorating. Ryder: We are almost done pups! Chase: Yeah. Skye and the rest of the Pups goes outside and see the Christmas tree and the Lookout fully decorated with christmas lights and ornaments. Skye: Wow! Rubble: Pups Andres almost missed this. Marshall: Yeah I did not noticed. so where is he? Ryder: Shall we visit him on his hut. Pups: Yes. Ryder and the Pups goes to Andres' hut. Andres:(Shivers) Chase: ANDRES! Andres:(Looks back) Paw Patrol! The Pups dogpiled Andres as Ryder giggled. Andres: Pwede let me go! The Pups freed Andres Andres: So you know why I am shivering no?! Rocky: yes. it's your first time experiencing snow here right? Andres: It was just like on a high mountain from my Home Country. and my Kingdom too... (shivers) Ryder: I have a gift for you Andres. (Whispers) I Andres then gears up on his Paw Uniform Andres: Yes Ryder sir? Ryder:(Shows him a box) open it when the time is okay? Andres:(Looks up) Okay (wags his tail) Shall we play The Paw Patrol heads outside. Andres: I should've decorated my hut. Ryder: We could help Andres. Andres: (wags his tail) Even better! ???: Including an extra help. Andres; Master! Andres goes near Hachi and hugs him Hachi: Okay it's so good to see you. I want to spend my christmas here too. Just as then the Paw Patrol managed to get at least 5 boxes one full of lights, the second is a christmas tree, third is the Parols (christmas stars), 4th is decorations and the final is the belen. A Sudden Emergency Somewhere at the mountain roads of Cazatha-Adventure Bay 2 Squires driving the Royal Jeep with their Passengers the Princess and Queen until. ???: Is this the way to Adventure Bay mama. ???: Yes the Squires know all the way to their. Just as then Squire: Avalanche! Pup Squire: yeah! Hang on Your Majesties! The Squires managed to avoid the avalanche but then they got Caught by a heavy snowbank by the avalanche rendering not to move. Queen: We are trapped?! Princess: Pup Squire we need the Paw Patrol. Pup Squire: On it! (Puptag) Meanwhile Andres is taking a nap inside his hut Ryder:(Noticed his puptag rings) Hm? (Picks up) Hello Ryder here. Pup Squire: Ryder it's Franco Hidalgo Ryder:(Gasps) Franco where are you. Franco: Don't tell Andres. is he there? first. Ryder: Yes he is taking a nap Franco: We are heading to you now for a surprise visit though and we have gifts. Ryder: Really?! Franco: NOT NOW! SAVE US FIRST! Ryder: Okay! (swipes to the mechanism) PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT! Pups: Ryder needs us! Andres wakes up and the Pups heads to the elevator Andres: I am first. Marshall then goes second but then the pups bumps and Andres jumps to the top Andres: I am atop on a pile of pups. The Pups giggled and then they geared up at the Observatory Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: We have two tasks for us this day pups. (Swipes to Andres) Andres you must report to Vicente at once and we will call you when need ya. Andres: This Katipunero is ready to serve, Pinuno Ryder: Now GO! Just as then Andres begins to slide down the slide, Lands on the Snow and jumped to his vehicle. the Jeepney is now equipped with Snow Tires and Andres drives to the Consulate. Ryder:(looks as Andres drives away) (Looks back to the pups seconds later) The Real Emergency: The Royal Cazathan delegation are stuck in an avalanche by the mountain roads. they tried to get out but can't because of the Cold weather. the 2 Squires are doing helping the Royals keep themselves warm. (Swipes his Pup pad) Marshall you need to check if the Royals are okay Marshall: Okay I am fired up Ryder:(swipes again) Skye. we need you to find them from the air at the Mountain Road. Skye: This pup is gonna Fly! Ryder:(Swipes) RUBBLE you will gonna dig the vehicle out. Rubble: Rubble on the Double. Ryder: Alright! PAW PATROL IS ON THE ROLL! The Pups cheers as Ryder, Marshall, Skye and Rubble deployed to the Emergency area. Back at the embassy Andres: Vicente! Vicente: Hey Andres. (Pets him) me and my employees are having fun in this christmas party wanna join Andres: Would I! (Goes to play with the employees some party games) Vicente: hehehe. (Puptag) Diversion successful Ryder: On it! Skye! 5 minutes passed. they arrived at the mountain road. Franco:(Hears a helicopter from the distance) It's Skye Romana: Who. Samantha: We are gonna get saved. Franco: I'll signal her. RUFF Carriage Flare. Just as then a flare cannon activates Skye:(looks) I see the Flare that's gotta be them! Just as then they zoomed by the Mountain road. Ryder:(pup-pad) Franco do you read me! Franco: (puptag) yes sir! Loud and Clear. Ryder: Rubble start digging At the Consulate VIcente: Hey Andres Andres: Vicente! Ryder sent me here what's your job for me? Vicente: You can join Having fun here Andres: Yippee! (And begins to play some parlor games with the employees) Vicente:(Close his eyes) Hope the delegation are gonna be okay A Heightened Rescue Back at the Mountain road Samantha: How's Rubble doing now! Rubble: Almost there! Just as then Rubble finished digging. and the snow blows harder. Skye: RYder! An Avalanche in Coming! A strong wind blows and suddenly. Rubble: Franco! Now! Just as then Franco and his Squire ride on the carriage inside is the Princess and the king and rides away from the avalanche just in time. Samantha: Thank you. now we should head to somewhere? Ryder: Where your majesty? Romana: Adventure Bay of course! Ryder: We will escort you to the Lookout Just as then they made their way to the Lookout Celebration Over Yet Back at the Lookout Samantha: we are here. The Royal envoy puts the gifts under the Christmas tree near the hut. and heads inside the Lookout Franco: You think Andres will like it. Vicente:(Puptag)Your Highness the party is over and we are on your way. Samantha: (Puptag) thanks now we will hide and don't tell Andres. Vicente:(puptag) okay. Andres: (Tosses a snowball) Defend yourself Vicente Vicente: ah. hehehehehe (forms and tossess back) back at the Lookout Romana: Thank you for saving us Ryder. Ryder: Category:Christmas Specials Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander